What might happen after Chesapeake
by Lecterclaricelover
Summary: What might happen after Chesapeake? This is what I think might happen. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle. please read and reveiw


Disclaimers: I do not own the characters Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. They belong to the tallented Thomas Harris. So, please don't sue, I'm not making a profit on it.

Takes place 1 month after Chesapeake

Part 1

Clarice Starling was siting on her old comfortable couch eating Cookies & Cream ice cream, watching old JAG reruns on USA Network. She was in a shity mood, wearing her pj's. She wasn't really watching the TV. She was too busy with her own thoughts to even try to watch the show. Besides, she'd seen that episode about 50 times.

Her thoughts were on the night at Chesapeake, about a month ago. Her mind kept going over that conversation she'd had in the kitchen with Dr. Lecter and that question he'd asked her.

"I came halfway around the world to watch you run, Clarice," he told her in that cultured, even voice, breathing hard and pressing her into the refrigerator with incredible strength. Clarice stared back defiantly, her chin lifted and her eyes unblinking.

He leaned in a little closer, close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Let me run, huh?"

They simply looked at each other for a moment, the only sound was their labored breathing. Then Clarice convened all of her strength and pushed back against him, succeeding in moving him two feet or so, holding his shoulders in a death grip.

Then she felt herself being slammed back into the fridge, herback cold aginst the metal.

She breathed in deeply. For the first time that night, she was glad that he had drugged her with morphine, which dulled her wits a bit, but at least prevented her from feeling more than a slight throbbing in her head and upper back.

She leaned her head back against the top of the refrigerator, her heart racing. His hands were gripping her arms, so close that their bodies were almost touching. He took a shaky breath. Though still in possession of above average strength, he wasn't getting any younger, and Clarice was very strong. He was also thinking of a way to keep her there.

Suddenly he reached down to grasp the handle of the fridge and pulled open the door. Her thick ponytail slid inside, and he slammed the door and ripped off the handle, trapping her. He looked her in the eyes and pointedly held up the handle, placing it on top of the fridge, next to her head.

Hannibal took a step back, and just looked at her. Again they stood, staring and listening to the sound of their joined breathing. He leaned into her a tiny bit.

"Tell me, Clarice," he said softly, looking straight into her eyes. "Would you ever say to me, 'Stop. If you loved me, you'd stop'?"

She drew a sharp breath, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes. She looked at him, not blinking. "Not in a thousand years," she said, her voice strong but barely more than a whisper. A physical pain in her chest; the feeling of her heart breaking.

He raised his eyebrows. "Not in a thousand years," he repeated, softly.

He leaning in, an minuscule distance between his lips and hers, bared his white, pointy teeth. Clarice tensed but didn't flinch.

Then he paused, a sardonic grin on his face, and moved back.

"That's my girl," he whispered, and kissed her.

Clarice wished from the bottom of her heart that she'd said something, anything,

different. You can wish all you want, girl, but you can't turn back time she thought.

Dong. She came back to reality at the dong of her old clock on the wall. She looked at it, it read 2 am. She looked down at her bowl of half melted ice cream and decided that tomorrow she'd give her boss her 2 weeks notice. She got up, turned off the TV, padded into the kitchen, and put her bowl in the sink with a huge pile of other dishes, she'd get to them tomorrow. She trudged up the stairs, turning off the lights as she walked to her room. She flopped onto her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Part 2

In the shadows outside Starlings house, a pair of maroon eyes watched her trudge to her room and turn out the lights. A gleaming smile crossed his face. He waited there for about two hours, to make sure she was fast asleep, and started to stroll up the walk to the front door. He picked the lock and stealthily walked inside, closing the door behind him. He took one long look around the house and grimaced in distaste. The house was in an utter mess. Papers and clothes were scattered everywhere in most of the rooms, and in the kitchen, a huge pile of dirty dishes laid in the sink. Since Dr. Lecter hated untidiness, he decided that he'd do Clarice a favor and straighten up the place.

It didn't take him long to do the dishes and straighten up the rest of the house. When he was done, he quietly strolled up the stairs to Clarice's room. He found her tossing and turning in her bed. She was breathing rapidly and sweating profusely. He frowned a little at the sight. The lambs are still screaming he thought.

He grabbed a chair and walked over to her bed. He sat in the chair and watched her toss and turn. After about five minutes, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch her and try to stop the lambs from screaming. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She stopped tossing, her breathing slowed a little, and she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

He smiled at this and continued watching her sleep till the sun started to rise in the sky. He looked out the window into the first rays of sun light and decided that he'd have to leave soon, before she woke up. He put a note on her dresser and silently strolled down the stairs. He looked around approvingly at the spotlessness of the rooms and walked out the front door, locking it behind him.

He walked down the road, smiling happily, to his blue pickup truck, parked two blocks away, and drove away, into the sunrise.

Part 3

Ding, ding, ding, rang her alarm clock at 6 am. Clarice moaned and turned off her alarm clock. "I don't wanna get up," she groaned to herself. Just when I get a peaceful dream, I gotta get up, bullshit she thought. Man,... today I gotta give them my two weeks notice. My life fucking sucks. She reluctantly got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. She took a shower and trudged out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. She trudged to her dresser, and her eyes almost popped out of her head at what she saw. Not thinking, she dropped the towel and picked up the note. It had her name written on it with his familiar penmanship. She opened the note and read it.

_Dear Clarice,_

_Good morning. How did you sleep last night? I imagine not too well until around the end. Have the lambs stopped screaming yet? I expect not, especially after seeing you last night. I apologize for Chesapeake. I didn't mean to do that to you. I apologize for misinterpreting why you handcuffed me to you. I promise I'll make it up to you._

_I straightened up down stairs for you, I hope you don't mind. It was a horrific mess, and I hate messes. I also did the dishes for you. Don't worry about where I am. I'm where I can keep an eye on you. You won't find me, so don't try. See you around._

_Your Old Pal,_

_Hannibal Lecter MD_

Clarice smiled at the note. She imagined him standing in her kitchen doing her dishes and in her room watching her sleep. Those thoughts might have made a regular person creeped out or horrified, but they made her feel happy and loved. It was a hell of a lot better than the way she was treated at work, unappreciative ass holes. She wondered what he meant by "I'll make it up to you." She put it in the back of her mind to ponder later, she had to get ready for work. She got up and put the note in the top drawer of her dresser.

She felt a chilly breeze and realized she'd dropped her towel. She couldn't remember when she dropped it, but it didn't matter. She got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Wow! This place looks a hell of a lot better than it did last night. Thank you Dr. Lecter she thought.

She looked in the fridge and grimaced at the emptiness of it. She'd have to pick up some groceries on her way home tonight. She closed the fridge, and turned out all the lights. She grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She walked down the sidewalk to her black Mustang in the driveway. She unlocked it and got in. She started the engine, revved it up a little and backed out of the driveway. She took off towards work like a bat out of hell.

Part 4

Dr. Lecter watched Clarice take off towards work from a window. He smiled wryly and said to himself, "Good girl." He put down his half drank glass of Chianti and walked out of the house. He walked four houses down and across the street to Clarice's house and let himself in. He looked around the house, and found some stationary paper. He took a piece and sat down at Clarice's cluttered desk in her room and began to write a letter to her.

_Dear Clarice,_

_ How are you? I have a delightful surprise for you. If you want it you're going to have to come with me to my home. I promise I will not hurt you in any way, but if you provoke me, I will do what's necessary to keep you from taking my freedom, or my life. If what you said at Chesapeake is true, then I shouldn't worry about you denying me my life._

_Meet me at Union Station, by the photo booth, on the ground floor at 5 tonight. Please, don't bring a gun, or bring any cop friends with you. You know I'll keep my word, that I will not harm you. See you around._

_Your old pal,_

_Hannibal Lecter MD_

He smiled at his work and reread it to make sure there were no mistakes. He found an envelope, folded the note, put it inside and sealed it shut. He wrote Clarice's name on it and placed it on her bed with a red rose beside it. He walked down the stairs, and out the front door, locking it behind him. He casually walked down the street to his rented house and started planning Clarice's surprise.

Part 5

Eight and half hours later, Clarice came zooming home from work in her Mustang. She pulled into her driveway, parked the car and got out carrying a bag of groceries. She carried the bag to the door, unlocked it and walked inside, and put the bag on the kitchen table. She went back out to the car, popped the trunk and grabbed the remaining two bags. She closed the trunk and walked inside the house, closing the door behind her.

She set the bags on the counter in the kitchen and started putting the groceries

away. She'd had a horrible day at work. When she went to give her boos her 2 weeks notice, he said that she could leave today for all he cared. He said she was welcome to leave early. So, she'd packed her stuff up and waited until the end of the day to go home. She spent most of that wait thinking of the note Dr. Lecter had left on her dresser.

When she was done she grabbed a Mountain Dew and went up stairs to her room. She opened the can and took a gulp as she walked through the doorway to her room. When she finally looked in front of her, she found the envelope and rose sitting on her bed. She picked up the envelope, opened it, and read the note.

She couldn't believe he was giving her a chance to see him. He'd blow almost everything to give me a surprise? What kind of surprise? What could he have planned for me? she asked herself. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. Two hours till five. I still have time to watch a TV show and get ready before five She couldn't wait to see his maroon eyes and hear his voice again. She was excited and a little apprehensive about her surprise. She hoped he wasn't planning a dinner like Chesapeake. She couldn't live through another one of those.

Clarice put the note on her desk and took the rose down stairs to put it in some water. She found a vase, filled it with water an set the rose inside. she put the vase on the kitchen table and went into the living room to see what was on TV.

A half an hour later Clarice turned off the TV and headed upstairs to her room. She looked through her closet in search of something to wear tonight. She looked through everything she owned and found nothing. A half an hour later she decided to just wear some blue jeans and a tank top with an over shirt . She put on some tennis shoes, grabbed her purse and put her gun in it. She grabbed her keys and went out the door. She got in her car and headed towards Union Station, it was 4:45pm.

Part 6

Dr. Lecter waited patiently by the photo booth for Clarice. He looked at his watch, it was 4:55. He looked up and saw Clarice enter through the door closest to the booth. She was coming towards him.

"Good afternoon, Clarice," he said smiling charmingly.

"Good afternoon. Where are you going to take me?" she asked politely smiling.

"All good things to those who wait," he smiled wryly at her. "Did you bring a gun?" She nodded. "Give me the gun, please." He held out his hand. She surrendered her weapon and he put it in his pocket. "Come with me." He put his hand on the small of her back and started walking her towards the door she came in from. He walked her out to her car.

"Why are we going to my car, Dr. Lecter?" she asked unlocking the passenger side door.

"Because it's easier this way, now get in the divers seat please. Don't try anything," he said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Clarice walked over to the drivers side, unlocked the door, sat down and looked Dr. Lecter in the eyes. He stared back.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just start the car and go towards your house." he said putting on his seat belt. "I'll tell you where to go."

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. In eight minutes they were on her street.

"I thought we were going to your house, not mine," she said nervously.

"Don't worry, Clarice. We aren't going to your house. Pull into that driveway with the blue front door," he said pointing to the house four houses down and across the street from her house. She pulled into the drive way, cut the engine and turned to Hannibal.

"What do you want me to do now, Dr. Lecter?" she asked.

"Just sit there for now until I tell you," he said getting out of the car and going

over to the drivers door. He opened the door for her, she got out and said "Thank you,"

He walked her up to the door. "Could you unlock the door please?" he asked handing her a key. She took the key and looked at him for a moment. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to hurt her, so she unlocked the door and opened it. "Thank you, Clarice. Now just walk in until you reach a chair and sit down."

She nodded to him and walked in. She walked into a candle lit room with a group of chairs and a sofa in the middle of the room. Lecter closed the door behind him and followed her to a chair and watched her sit down on the sofa.

"Do you remember the events that happened the last time we saw each other, Clarice?" he asked as he sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter, I remember." she thought of the kiss they shared in front of the fridge.

"Do you remember what happened in the kitchen?" he asked looking her in the eye.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember, Dr. Lecter." How could I forget? she thought.

"Good. I want to talk to you about the question I asked you and that kiss I stole from you. Now, I know you didn't mean what you said. I could tell, and I've been watching you and I can tell you regret saying 'Not in a thousand years'. Now tell me the truth. Would you ever say to me, 'Stop, if you loved me you'd stop'?" He really didn't expect an answer right away, but he waited for an answer.

Clarice thought This must be a dream. I can actually right a wrong for once. What the hell should I say? Only one thing came to mind at that moment and she blurted it out. "If you loved me you'd never stop." Oh, shit. did I say that out loud?! By the smile and surprise on his face she could tell that she had said it out loud.

After all these years she can still surprise me he thought. He got up and sat beside her on the sofa. He smiled a charming smile and said, "I will never stop." and kissed her passionately. When they parted he said, "Oh, before I forget. Did you like that kiss I stole from you in the kitchen? You didn't kiss me back."

"Yes I did like it. I liked it a lot actually." she smiled.

"That kiss I stole from you in the kitchen was real. I really love you, Clarice. You were the only one that understood me and I understood you too."

"I love you too Dr. Lecter." She said with wet eyes.

"Please call me by my given name." he said moving a lock of stray hair from her face.

"Okay, I love you too, Hannibal." she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. The kiss quickly got out of hand and he leaned her back on the sofa. They started to undress each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this Clarice?" he asked her before he took off her shirt.

"Yes Hannibal. I've been dreaming about this since that kiss in front of the fridge." she answered smiling. They kissed and he pulled her up off the sofa and walked her, still kissing her, up to his bedroom.

The End, maybe...

So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading.

ta-ta,

Lecterclaricelover


End file.
